Through Adversity
by DarcieRogue13
Summary: Accepting the call of the Grey Wardens is only the beginning... Nyla Tabris is a thief and a liar, in her world there is no room for regret and even less for love. Kiallah Amell is a Kind hearted scholar, who's never left the Circle of Magi. Will these two be able to work together to save a nation form civil war and stop a Blight from destroying the world!
1. Chapter 1: According to Plan

**Chapter 1: According to Plan**

It was early evening on the docks of Denerim, the sun was beginning to sink into the Amaranthine ocean, casting an orange hue to the water, it would have been pretty if she'd cared to notice, she was pacing in front of a warehouse door impatiently.

He couldn't help but watch her, elves were always so beautiful, she was slender as all elves were, she wore a hardened leather vest trimmed in grey which came up to her neck but not quite to the top of her breeches which were a faded black in colour, she had a grey green sash tied around her hips and worn brown leather shoes. Her long red hair was tied back into a long braid that reached the middle of her back, in the setting sun her tanned skin seemed to glow. Finally as the last few rays of sun lingered he approached her

"Finally… Alaric, what kept you?" she said agitated

"Relax Tabris…I wanted to wait till the sun went down" he answered plainly

"Fine, but this can't take all night, I have somewhere to be" she spat narrowing her eyes at him then holding out her hand she added "do you have the package?"

"your to take this to the safe house across town…you'll see our crest above the door, once you hand it over you'll be given another to take to the wonders of Thedas shop in the market district… you can't be seen… do you understand" he instructed

"Of course, that's why I'm taking this job and not you" she said slyly in his ear

"Very well" he said pulling a small group of letter out of his pack and handing them to her, taking them she slipped them in the back of her breech to rest against the small of her back. With a quick smile she turned and headed for the abandoned ally in the gathering dark.

Sticking to the shadows she made her way farther into the city, finding the safe house Alaric had mentioned she knocked on the door three times as was the Silvercresents code, a slit in the door slid open, and she pressed her tattooed wrist up to it, then she handed the letters through the slit. A few minutes later the door swung open and she was gestured inside "there has been a change of plan" Said a tall slender woman she'd never seen before "your to slip this into Ser Devon`s drink, he should be at the Pearl, last our sources saw him"

"Were killing people now?" she asked

"This is a special job, a lot of coin, why do you have some objection Knife-ear?"

"Not at all… however… having him die of poisoning at the Pearl will only draw suspicion, why not make it look like he was mugged?"

"Very well kill him how you like, I just want the man dead… and Tabris your to retrieve an amulet he wears as proof of the deed."

"Very well" she agreed stepping out of the house and heading for the Pearl, a fairly well known brothel located near the docks and not too far from the Alienage.

Slipping in through the back door she approached the proprietor "Hello Sanga, how's business tonight?" she asked

"It's good, we've several minor nobles, and a few guard captains all called here before they are sent off to Ostagar for the war." Sanga said with glee "what can I do for you Nyla?"

"I'm looking for a Ser Devon, he's supposedly here" Nyla whispered

"Ah yes, he's the one over there flirting with Layla" Sanga said pointing out a large man dressed in fine clothes who appeared to be more than a little drunk.

Nyla nodded then took a seat in a dark corner where she could watch him. An hour had passed before he got up from his seat and wandered outside, Nyla followed, as he made his way toward the alley, she came up behind him burying one of her daggers into his back and the other across his throat, he slumped to the ground and she wasted no time as she looted his body, and roughed up his clothing, making it look like he was beaten, she was pleased to note that his coin purse was heavy… she then retried the amulet and headed back toward the house she came across a group of guards, it was after curfew, so she flattened herself against the building crouching beside a barrel waiting for them to pass by, she then continued to the house. Knocking again on the door, the slit opened and she presented the amulet then a small coin purse was handed too her, for her services. It was now late, and the alienage would be locked and guarded, she'd have to sneak in, climbing onto the rooftops she made her way toward the alienage, then hopped down off the roof surprising a very drunk elf who yelped in surprise she just laughed and walked toward Alarith's shop where she knew everyone would be celebrating Soris's last night of freedom, and with her coin purse full she joined in the celebration.

* * *

><p>"Wake up Nyla! Why are you still in bed? It's your big day!" Said a cheery red headed Elf folding her arms across her chest.<p>

"Ughhh… Shianni, don't talk so loud your making my head hurt" she grumbled from bed then attempted to turn over and block the other woman out

"Don't make me get the water bucket again" she half threatened "Stay out to late last night with Soris did we?" Shianni laughed

"Well, he was freaking out about getting married… oh did I oversleep" she said jumping out of bed and wincing at the throbbing in her head.

"Relax Nyla, your father and I figured you deserved it, you do remember what today is. Don't you?" Shianni laughed

"Someone's wedding?" Nyla replied still rubbing her eyes

"A Double wedding! You're getting married and so is Soris! That's what I came to tell you! Your groom Nelaros… he's here early!" Shianni said excitedly.

"What!" Nyla exclaimed coming fully awake "that's…great" she said both hesitantly and excitedly hugging her cousin.

"I know! You're so lucky! Shianni said returning the hug then pushing Nyla away "ok I'll stop tormenting you, I should go talk to the other bridesmaids and find my dress… Oh and Soris is waiting for you outside. So move it, your dress is in here" Shianni said kicking the trunk beside the bed.

Nyla walked over to the chest removing her dress and putting it on, it was a simple white floor length dress with long tight sleeves which slipped off the shoulders, it was decorated with beading embroidered down the centre and along the sleeves. The dress had been her mother's wedding dress, and her father had wanted very much for her to wear it. Nyla had agreed, as their marriage had been a happy one, when her mother was still alive, and she could only hope hers would be as happy.

"Ah… my little girl… It's the last day I'll be able to call you that. Oh, I wish your mother could have been here, you look so beautiful in her dress" Cyrion said tears filling his eyes

"Me too Father" she said wrapping her arms around him in a strong hug then looking up into his face she smiled "I'm getting married!"

I'm glad you're excited… Maker, your mother would have been so much better at this than I. I hope the Match I've chosen brings you happiness. Since Soris is without parents, his match will be whoever the Elder could find…"

"Can you tell me about my groom?"

"Nelaros? He's from a good family in Highover, there youngest son. He's an expert at a blacksmiths anvil from what I'm told, and yes he's very handsome, I knew you'd ask so I thought I'd save you the trouble" Cyrion chuckled.

Nyla giggled at this, she was excited to be getting married, it is after all the final step from being a child to becoming and adult, although she was a little apprehensive about such an arranged marriage, as her career choices were not thought highly of by the others in the alienage… she only hoped he would be understanding, this was her chance at a somewhat normal life.

"All right, time for you to go find Soris. The sooner this wedding starts the less chance you two have to escape"

"Thank you Father" she said kissing him on the cheek

"Oh one last thing before you go, my dear… your martial training… the swordplay, knives, and whatever else your mother trained you in… Best not to mention it to your betrothed."

Nyla loved her training, but after her mother died, she put thoughts of adventuring aside, as much as she could while still working for the Silvercresents, to support her father and cousins, she also just tried to be there for her father. She'd kept up her training and employment against her father's wishes, often in trouble with the Elder, and occasionally the guards would come looking for her, not that they ever caught her when she occasionally chose to cut a Shemlen's purse...

"But Father, He'll find out sooner or later"

"Later, definitely later, we don't want to seem like trouble makers after all. Adaia made that mistake." He said with a sad look in his eyes.

"The humans who killed Mother made a bigger one..." she said with venom

"Our world if full of so many injustices… you can't fix them, and nor should you try, you should marry and raise a family. Here take these, your mother would have wanted you to have them, it's the very least I can give you as you start your new life." He said handing her a pair of fine Antivan Leather boots adorned with patterns of vines which her mother had bought ordered before she died, her Mother was a fiery rogue from Antiva, and she'd often tell of how no leather compared to that of her home, but that was almost five years ago now…

"They fit perfectly" she exclaimed slipping them on.

"Go on then, I still have some things to do, and Soris is no doubt waiting for you" he said giving her one last hug before turning to attend to some wedding preparations.

Stepping outside Nyla was greeted by three drunken Elves "Congratulations… aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" one of them managed to slur.

"I see you're celebrating already" Nyla laughed

"It's a wedding isn't it?" said another of the group

"Hurray, whoot whoo, Yea" shouted the other one, clearly enjoying himself

"Well you continue to have fun" she laughed patting him on the shoulder

"Wait, we got you...ah, something, here, thirty silver… to help with your life"

"Thank you so much, you know you didn't have to give me anything"

"Well you have gotten me out of trouble many times, so consider this repayment" he laughed

"Very well, thank you again, have fun" she said turning to walk away

"Oh we will… Hurray for the Bride." he laughed again as she walked farther toward the Vhenadahl in the centre of the Alienage.

"Well it's the lucky Bride herself, Hello Dear" said a blond woman she didn't recognise.

"Well now Love she probably doesn't remember us." interrupted the man beside her.

"Oh, of course, I'm Dilwyn and this is my husband Gethon, we were friends of your mothers, we haven't seen much of you since she… well."

"What can you tell me about my mother?" Nyla asked

"Your Father still doesn't speak of her. Does he?" Gethon asked

Nyla shook her head "He misses her, they really loved each other"

"Adaia was beautiful, and full of life, and a bit wild." Dilwyn said

"She wanted you more than anything, it's sad that she never got to see you all grown up" Gethon smiled

"We just wanted to see you today, and express our good wishes" Dilwyn added

"Thank you, I hope you enjoy the party as well" Nyla said

"We've saved a bit of money for this day. We'd… we'd like you to have it, to help start your new life." Gethon said handing her a coin pouch.

"I am honoured…Thank you" Nyla said taking it with a bow of her head.

"Maker Bless you" Gethon added

Nyla walked around the Vhenadahl tree looking for Soris, but instead saw her friend Nessa with her family packing a cart

"Many Blessing young one. We hoped to stay for the celebration, but we must be off" Nessa's father said

"What happened?" Nyla asked furrowing her brow

"The human who owns our building decided to sell it for storage space, we can't afford to live anywhere else here, so we are leaving Denerim." He replied

"Where will you go?"

"The Ostagar ruins, the army camp there is looking for labourers" Nessa explained

"We wanted to look for work in Highover." Said Nessa's mother

"But that's not possible." Her Father added

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You're still a child, you can't do anything. Enjoy your special day, and put us out of your mind" he said sternly

"What my Husband means is, you're very generous, but… we don't need charity to solve our problems."

"I… Understand, good luck." Nyla said not wanting to offend them she walked away

"Wait" Nessa said stepping up behind Nyla. "Can I talk to you a moment"

"Of course Nessa"

"I apologise for my parents, they're too proud to accept help, let alone ask for it. My parents will labour in the army camp and they'll expect me to do the same… But, I don't like the idea of being surrounded by human soldiers who haven't seen a woman in months."

"Would some money help?"

"of course, but I can't imagine anyone here has much to spare, we need at least another three silvers to make it to Highover, but if we had another ten silvers we could rent a house here, maybe one we could start a business in, but that's just dream talk. Nobody has that much money, and if they did why would they give it to us?

"Here's ten silver. Take it, stay here where you belong."

"What? Where did you get this much money? Nessa asked in awe

"I've been saving, and some of it was given to me for my wedding, but I think you need it more."

"Well, I'm not going to talk you out of this, thank you, thank you so much. You've saved us, I Love you, now I just have to handle the parents" Nessa said hugging Nyla "I wish you all the happiness in the Thedas, for your marriage"

"You're welcome, Nessa… oh have you seen Soris?"

"Yes, he's hiding near the back entrance to the Alienage."

Nyla headed off in that direction finding her cousin leaning against a small sapling looking miserable.

"Well if it isn't my lucky cousin. Care to celebrate the end of our independence together?"

"Didn't we do that last night? I woke up with the worst headache this morning, but I think it's faded a little… Besides I'm excited... and nervous, Father didn't mention my training."

"You would be! Apparently your Groom is a dream come true, and I'm sure it'll be fine, I heard he's a black smith, he might appreciate your skills… My bride sounds like a dying mouse,"

"Soris, that's not very nice, besides I'm sure she's quite nice"

"Great I'll spend the next fifty years with a nice girl, who hides grain away for the winter. Let's go introduce you to your dreamy betrothed before you say 'I Do'" Soris answered sarcastically

"Lead the way Soris"

He started off in the direction of the Vhenadahl tree when a darkly tanned Elf approached them

"There's the man of the hour. How are you Soris?"

"I'm well, this is my cousin, the Bride, the other bride, not my bride" he laughed

"We've met on occasion. Blessings on the day, both of you"

"Thank you Taeodor, poor Soris isn't felling very blessed."

"true enough, still better to be married and have a real life, than to remain a child' Soris answered

"There is something you should know, Soris. My brothers won't be coming, they left, to find the Dalish." Taeodor said patting Soris on the shoulder

"The Dalish Elves? Really?" Nyla asked in wonder, she'd heard stories about the Dalish but never sought them out nor met one.

Don't worry Taeodor, your brothers will be fine" Soris reassured him

"I hope so… anyhow I should go…Best wished to you both." And with that he walked away

Nyla spotted Shianni waving to them from across the courtyard, she was standing with Nola a pale dark haired elf and another woman Nyla didn't recognise as her and Soris approached them three humans came up behind the girl's one of them grabbed Nola

"Let go of me, stop please" she shouted as she struggled free

"It's a party isn't it? He asked then to the other humans beside him "grab a whore and have a good time" he laughed

"Savour the hunt boys, take this little elven wench here, so young and vulnerable"

"Touch me and I'll gut you.. You pig" Shianni spat at him"

"Please my lord, were celebrating weddings here" an elven man beside Shianni spoke up

The human took a step toward him "Silence Worm" he said as he backhanded him hard enough to knock the man to the ground

"I know what you're thinking, but maybe we shouldn't get involved…' Soris whispered to Nyla

"Objection noted, but I can't let these Shemlen abuse us."

"Fine, but let's at least try to be diplomatic."

"What's this another lovely one come to keep me company" he leered at Nyla

"Dream on Shem." Nyla spat

"Huh, do you have any Idea who I am?" he scoffed

Soris shook his head and before the man had a chance to say another work Shianni was behind him and managed to knock him over the head with a bottle she'd found, the man fell to the ground with a small cry,

"Are you insane? This is Vaughn the Arl of Denerim's son" shouted one of the men

"w-what? Oh, Maker.." Shianni whispered

"Well then, maybe his father should've taught him better manners." Nyla spat, now past the point of being diplomatic and starting to wish she had her blades.

"You've a lot of nerve Knife-ears, this will go badly for you." The other man sneered at Nyla

Soris grabbed her arm to prevent her from lashing out at the man and making the situation worse.

"Oh, I've really messed up this time" Shianni moaned

"It'll be alright, he won't tell anyone a Elven woman took him down" Soris reassured her

"I… Hope so… I should get cleaned up, Shianni answered heading back to Nyla's house.

"Is everybody else alright" Soris asked still holding Nyla's arm

"I think, were just shaken… What was that about?" said a small woman with neat brown hair.

"Looks like the Arls son started drinking too early" Soris answered with a nervous laugh.

"Um, well let's not let this ruin the day. Uh, this is Velora, my betrothed." He introduced the woman to Nyla who was looking at the man standing next to her he was tall with short blond hair.

"Then this handsome man must be Nelaros?" she asked

"I am a lucky man to be so warmly welcomed" he answered nodding to her

"I'm sure that the two of you have a lot to discuss." he said taking Velora by the hand so they could talk alone

"Well here we are… are you nervous? Nelaros stammered

"To be honest I am, or at least I was, but I feel better now that I've actually sort of met you." Nyla answered

"I know what you mean, but I want you to know that I will spend every waking moment learning to make you happy." He said smiling at her

She smiled back

"Come on cousin, we should let them get ready."

"We'll see you two in a bit… don't disappear on us, Velora laughed

"Or we'll come find you" Nelaros added as they walked away.

"Don't look now, but we have another problem" Soris said turning to Nyla

"What do you mean?"

"Another human just walked in, could be one of Vaughn's, or just a trouble maker, either way, we need to move him along before someone does something stupid."

"Right... Let's just go talk to him."

Nyla approached the Human, he was dressed in strange armour and had his dark hair swept back in a small ponytail, he carried a long sword and dagger, but had kind eyes she noticed.

"Good day. I understand congratulations are in order for your impending wedding." He said bowing slightly

"Thank you" she said surprised at his kindness "but I think it would be best if you left before anything unpleasant happens." She said trying to be polite

"What manner of unpleasantness might you be referring to?' he chuckled

"The Alienage, isn't really a good place for humans to be." She replied

"I'm sorry but I have no intention of leaving" he said calmly

Is this human daft she thought to herself, or maybe he came here looking for a fight "Fine. Maybe we can compromise" she said with a little edge in her voice.

"She keeps her composure, even when facing an unknown and armed human, a true gift wouldn't you say Valendrion" he chuckled as the Elder approached

"I would say the world has far more use of those who know how to stay their blades… It is good to see you old friend. It has been far too long."

"I'm sorry Elder… I had no idea…"

"I was hardly forth coming, and for that I apologize"

"May I present Duncan, head of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden" Valendrion introduced the human

"Well Met Duncan"

"And you Dear girl."

"But my question remains unanswered, why are you hear Duncan?"

"The worst has happened, a blight has begun. King Calian summons the Grey Wardens to Ostagar, to fight the Darkspawn hoard alongside his army. "

"Yes I had heard the news, still though, this is an awkward time, there is to be a wedding, two in fact."

"So I see, by all means attend to your ceremonies, my concerns can wait for now."

"Very well, Children treat Duncan as my guest, and for Makers sake take your places."

"Please, do not let me interrupt further, we shall speak more latter" Duncan said

And with that Soris Pulled Nyla away from the strange human

"what Soris, I wanted to know more about these Grey Wardens and the Blight, why does the elder tell us nothing, I've noticed the soldiers leaving the city but no one here talks about what goes on out there" she said gesturing to the world

"What does it matter what's happening to the Shem's, were going to be late come on" he said tugging her sleeve

"But Soris it does matter, a blight won't just effect the Shems" she sighed, after all today was a happy day, her wedding day.

They made their way toward the platform set up beside the Vhenadahl tree where everyone was waiting for them taking their places beside their betrotheds

"Oh Soris, there you are, I was afraid you'd run off." She said a little worried

"No, I'm here… with Nelaros's blushing bride

"You're so funny Soris" Nyla said lightly punching him in the shoulder

"You look radiant." Nelaros said taking her hands

Nyla smiled her nerves forgotten she was excited, and she was eagger to get to know Nelaros, he seemed a good man, and sweet, a little innocent, but that's the life her father wanted for her, and it would be a good simple life. One which she would learn to love, she could of course still have her adventures, well maybe not the grand ones her mother had wanted for her, but cutting purses in the market and running the rooftops, escaping the guards, her business arrangement with Sanga at the pearl wouldn't necessarily have to change.. Everything was going according to plan. The plans her father had put into place since her mother's death, she even liked the idea of a normal life.

Someone started to play some music as Mother Boann approached the two couples Valendrion stepped forward saying "Friends and family, today we celebrate not only this joining, but also our bonds of kin and kind, we are a free people, but that was not always so, Andraste the Maker's prophet freed us from the bonds of slavery as our community grows remember that our strength lies in our commitment to tradition and in each other."

"Thank you Valendrion, now let us begin" said Mother Boann

"In the name of the Maker, who brought us this world and in who's name we say the chant of light I…"

The ceremony was interrupted as Lord Vaughn and his men from early along with a small complement of guards came striding toward the platform

"My Lord, this is an unexpected surprise" the Mother stammered as Vaughn pushed elves out of his way and strode toward her.

"Sorry to interrupt Mother, but uh I'm having a party, and uh we are dreadfully short of female guests" he laughed now standing beside Velora

"My Lord, this is a wedding" the mother said crossly

"Ha, if you want to dress up your pets and have tea parties that's your business, but don't pretend this is a proper wedding… now we're here for a good time, aren't we boys?"

"Ha ha, just a good time with the ladies, that's all" said one of his men the others laughed

"Let's take those two, the one in the tight dress, and… Where's the bitch that bottled me?" he asked looking around

"Over here Lord Vaughn"

"Let me go you stuffed shirt son of a…" Shianni yelled

"Ha ha, I'll enjoy taming her" he laughed as his men dragged Shianni off the platform

"Now let's see, the pretty bride…" he said looking Nyla over leeringly

Nyla glared back at the man threateningly.

"Don't worry Nylaathria, I won't let them take you" Nelaros reassured her

"It's ok, I can handle myself… We have to fight!" She said still glaring at Vaughn

"Ah, yes… Such a well formed little thing" Vaughan said looking her over again

"You Villains" Nelaros shouted

"That's quite enough." He said laughing "I'm sure we all want to avoid further…unpleasantness."

"Don't you touch us, I'll kill you!" Nyla said defiantly

"Ha ha this one has spirit. Oh were going to have some fun" he said as his friend stepped toward them and backhanded her so hard she hit the ground unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: Actions and Consequences

Disclaimer: Rated M for language, violence and some sexual content, and sensitive subject matter.

**Chapter 2: Actions and Consequences**

Nyla was awoken by a slap across her face, she instantly became aware of a rumbling, sound beneath her, the inside of a carriage she realised as she looked around her, she became keenly aware of Vaughn sitting across from her twirling a dagger between his fingers he bring s his face only inches from hers "I won't use this if you co-operate" he snarls bringing the dagger inches from her face, then for emphasis he cuts a long slit from her hip down to the hem of her dress.

A panic rising inside her she pulls against the shackles secured tightly about her wrists above her head. _If only I had a hair pin, from now on I am going to start carrying them around..._

"Touch me and you'll die" she spits glaring at him viciously

"Your tied up and completely at my mercy, I wouldn't say such things were I you!" he laughed grabbing her face and pushing his lips onto hers in a rough kiss

She jerks her head away then brings it back forcefully head-butting him in the nose he reals back holding his bleeding nose "I may be at your mercy, but you won't get away unscathed" she promises

"knife hear Bitch" he snarls as he slashes his dagger at her, she turns her head, but not enough, she can feel the blade cut into her cheek just below her eye, she looks back at him, he is leaning into her leering, blood dripping from his nose onto her dress.

He grabs her knees forcing her legs apart as he moves his body between her legs, she kicks the heel of her boot into the back of his thigh, he lets out a growl, then placing his dagger against her throat he threatens "give me an excuse to kill you knife ear…" she relents but doesn't entirely stop struggling, her death wouldn't help the other women she glares at him but doesn't try to hit him again "you'll pay for this" she threatens

He only laughs as he unties his breeches… after he is finished he leers over her "I'm going to save you for last, so you can feel how helpless you are as I take your friends" then he back hands her knocking her unconscious once again.

"Nyla…Nyla are you alright, you have to wake up" Shianni begged kneeling beside her

"Shianni?" Nyla said sitting up, holding her head, she noticed they were in a small room, Nola was kneeling a ways from the group praying.

"Oh thank the maker you've come to. We were so worried… you were brought in after us already unconscious…"

"Is everyone alright?" Nyla asked setting her brain to the practical task of escape, and getting everyone else to safety.

"Were scared but unharmed…so far… They locked us in here to wait until that…bastard is ready for us" Velora answered

"We will kill the first human that walks through that door… that will give us an advantage, they won't be expecting, then we escape.

"Were five unarmed women, what makes you think we could kill anyone." Said the woman in the corner who`s name Nyla couldn`t remember.

"Maker keep us, maker protect us" Nola began her chanting again

"Great, this again" Shianni mumbled

"Well we need to do something" Nyla said getting to her feet, she walked over the each of the doors to check the locks, they were good sturdy locks, no way of breaking them, and she didn't have any lock picks on her either, of all the days to be caught without weapons or lock picks… never again she swore.

"Any ideas?" Shianni asked as Nyla came back to the group

"Look, we'll do what they want, go home and try to forget this ever happened." The other woman answered

"She's right, it'll be worse if we resist" Velora agreed

"It'll be worse if we don't" Shianni exclaimed

"Someone's coming" Nola said

"Ok, if you see an opportunity to escape, take it, better yet if you can injure them that'd be better." Nyla said clenching her jaw

The door opened and six armed guards entered the room the one in the middle addressed them "Hello wenches, were your escorts to lord Vaughn's little party"

"Stay away from us" Nola screamed as she stood in front of the man

He drew his blade and cut her down, she died on the ground her blood pooling around her

"You killed her" one of the women exclaimed shocked

"I suppose that's what happens when you try teaching whores some respect… Now you grab the little flower cowering in the corner… Horas and I'll take the homely bride and the drunk, you two bind the last one, she's the scrapper" he said to his men.

"Don't worry we'll be perfect gentlemen" one of them said

"Now you heard the captain. Be a good little wench or you 'll end up like your friend, there" he said indicating Nola's body with his foot.

"Just try it, and we'll see which parts you lose first!" Nyla said menacingly readying herself for a fight

"She's a scrapper" the guard laughed about to take her up on her offer, after all what could one little unarmed elven wench do?

"Uh Hello" came a voice from behind the guards

"Oh look at this a, little elfling with a stolen sword" the guard laughed advancing on Soris

He tossed the sword across the room toward Nyla, the guards watched as she picked it up and advanced toward them

"Oh sod," was all the guard said as Nyla cut him down while Soris shot the other with a crossbow.

"I… can't believe they killed her! Are you alright? They… they didn't hurt you, did they?" Soris asked

"Nothing rattles me…" she said lightly punching his shoulder and giving he best false smile

"Thank the Maker for that" he breathed

"Where did you get the crossbow?" she asked taking hid attention back to the task at hand

"That Grey Warden Duncan gave Nelaros and me a Sword and crossbow…but that's all we have."

"Nelaros is here?"

"Yes, he's the reason were here. He lost it on those who wanted to 'hope for the best'… I didn't know what to do…and once we decided we were going to come find you, your father gave us your blades."

"Well your here now… and I'm glad, did you fight your way in here?"

"No, we snuck in through a servants entrance, although Nelaros took down a guard… he's a savage fighter…I couldn't let him come here alone, he's guarding the end of the hall, let's figure this out with him."

Nyla and Soris made their way through the castle fighting a few of duty guards as they made their way back to the hall Nelaros was guarding. As they entered a passage way they could hear the slang of swords ahead of them, Nyla started to run in the direction of the commotion Soris close behind. Entering a small chamber they saw a guard thrust his sword into Nelaros's chest

"Nelaros" Nyla shouted running to engage the guards, Soris firing his cross bow at the other men,

"stupid wench, we'll show you how men fight" the guard captain spat at her as she blocked his sword with hers, he used the advantage of his strength to knock her over, she rolled away and came up to flank him she thrust her dagger into him and whispered "I'll show you how to die" she pulled her dagger free and helped Soris take down the last of the guards.

Soris knelt beside Nelaros… "I'm so sorry" he said

"It's ok Soris" Nelaros replied

Nyla also knelt beside him "Nelaros, I'm, so sorry… thank you for coming to save, me, I will never forget you... I was afraid that you wouldn't like me or… or that you'd be terrible but…" she began

"I felt the same, though meeting you, even briefly was worth it. I would have tried to make you happy and I know in time we would have fallen in love... I want you to have this, I made it at my father's forge, I was going to give it to you at the ceremony…" he said taking her hand and slid a ring on her finger.

A few tears sliding down her cheek she leaned forward and kissed him.

"I will always be looking out for you…" he whispered as he died.

"I'll always remember you, and your kindness, never again will someone die for me, I will avenge you." she said rising as she whipped away the tears that slid down her face… then turning to Soris "Let's go make those bastards pay." She growled

They made their way through the castle killing anyone who got in their way, by the time they reached Lord Vaughn's chambers Nyla was fuming and they were both covered in blood. Outside the door they could hear a woman crying and men laughing, she knew she was too late, she kicked the door open, furious that these Shems had taken her friends and family she entered the chamber seeing Shianni crying on the floor her clothing ripped and torn, causing Nyla's anger to flare.

"My, my what have we hear?" Vaughn said turning to face the intruders

"Don't worry, we'll make short work of these two, one of his friends reassured

"Quiet you idiot! They're covered in enough blood to fill a tub. What do you think that means?" Vaughn said angrily

"All right, let's not be too hasty here. Surely we can talk this over…" Vaughn started

"No! I want your head, nothing else." She shouted pointing her long sword and dagger toward him

"Bah! I always regret talking to knife-ears, I'll just gut your ignorant carcasses instead." Vaughn said reaching for his sword.

Before he could block she came in and sliced her dagger across his cheek, then she ducked his blow coming in from behind she stabbed the tip of her sword into his thigh then slashed her dagger across his chest leaving a shallow gash. She was a whirl of limbs as she descended upon him, stabbing and slashing, arterial blood spraying her and blocking her vision, she could focus on nothing else but make the Bastard pay, pay for Shianni, pay for Nelaros and pay for her.

"Nyla… Nyla…Nyla" she heard her name, but couldn't place where it was coming from then she remembered Soris and Shianni and the other women, they were hear for a reason.

"Nyla, I think he's dead, in fact I don't think there is much left of him… Tell me we did the right thing cousin." Soris said in a wavering tone.

" You questioning this? Look around, look what he did, no he had to die, I couldn't let him live, don't worry Soris, none of this will come back on you… I promise, I'll take care of it." She answered clenching her jaw.

"I hope your right… I'll check the back room for the others… Shianni needs you." He said hesitantly

Nyla approached Shianni and wrapped a blanket around her

"d-don't leave me alone… please…please take me home" Shianni said between sobs

"Yes let's go home" Nyla answered helping Shianni to stand

"So much blood. I… I can't stand to look at it… it's everywhere. You killed them, didn't you? You killed them all."

"Yes Shianni, I killed them all, like dogs."

"Good… Good

"Is she going to be alright?" Velora asked

"Yes, Velora, in time, all we can do is give her time and anything else she may ask"

"Err… we should go. Soon… as in now" Soris added

"Yes, I'm sure we've all had enough of this place"

"I'll take the rear guard I can't wait to leave this place," Soris said

And with that they made their way out of the castle and back toward the Alienage as they entered Valendrion intercepted them with a sigh of relief you've returned! Has Shianni been hurt? Where is Tolmy's daughter Nola?"

"Nola didn't make it… she resisted and..." Velora answered bowing her head

"They killed her" Shianni finished

Nelaros too, the guards killed him" Soris said

"I see, would the rest of you ladies please take Shianni home, she needs rest." Valendrion said

"Of course" the girls agreed taking Shianni between them and heading off toward Nyla's house.

"Now tell me: what happened?" Valendrion asked Nyla and Soris

"Vaughn is dead" Nyla answered flatly

"Then the garrison could already be on their way… you have little time" Duncan interrupted

"Yes, Soris, don't say anything" she said pushing him behind the elder, then to Duncan she said "I'm not sure what to do"

"The guards are here" said a redheaded elf came running from the gates toward them

"Don't panic let's see what comes of this." Valendrion said as the guard approached

"I seek Valendrion, elder and administrator of the alienage" the captain of the guard said

"I am here captain… I take it you have come in response to today's disruption"

"Don't play ignorant with me elder you'll not prevent justice from being done. The Arls son lies dead in a river of blood that runs through the entire palace! I need names, and I need them now! He all but shouted

"It was my doing" Nyla said stepping forward

"You expect me to believe one woman did all of that!" he said disbelievingly

"We are not all so helpless captain"

"You have saved many by coming forward, I don't envy your fate, but I applaud your courage. This elf will wait in the dungeons until the Arl returns, the rest of you, back to your houses" he said taking a hold of Nyla's arm

"Captain, a word if you please" Duncan said

"What is it Grey Warden? The situation is well under control, as you can see"

"Be that as it may, I hereby invoke the Grey Wardens right of conscription, I remove this woman into my custody"

"You can do that?"

"Son of a tied down, very well Grey Warden, I cannot challenge your rights, but I'll ask that you get this elf out of the city… Today!

"Agreed"

"Now I need to get my men on the street before this news hits. Move out."

"Your with me now, say your good byes and see me when you're ready, we leave immediately."

"Understood"

"Do not take long, we must be on our way."

"Thank you, you really saved my hide back there" Soris said

"As you always do, I'd like to follow your example, no more daydreaming, I'm settling down, Velora is a good woman and she has ideas on how to make life better here, for everyone. Your father had the women take Shianni back to your place, will you see her before you go?

"Of course."

"Good luck cousin, you've been my hero since we were kids, it's just official now."

"Well I guess Duncan got his recruit after all."

"There, is no other option, being a Grey Warden will help many and our people included, and there is no longer a place for me here."

"Well, you were the reason he came here, perhaps it is for the best. I must attend to our people… goodbye young one and may the maker bless you"

Nyla nodded a bit confused by his statement, but she didn't have the time to ask, she'd ask Duncan later, she decided as she jogged off the her home when she entered Velora was waiting

"There you are. Than you , for me, for Soris for everything."

"Velora, we Elves need to stick together, and your family now, how could I just leave you."

"You're the sister I always wanted" she said hugging Nyla "Shianni seems to have regained herself… I'll leave you two alone, good luck and thank you again" she said leaving the small house.

"You took all the responsibility for what happened. You're amazing, you know that?"

"Shianni, I'm sorry, I have to leave soon"

"Wait there is something I need to say first… you have always been there for me, but what happened was beyond… anything anyone could expect of another person. When the world was at its worst there you came fire in your eyes like something out of a story book, I'll never forget that. I love you cousin. Make us proud out there."

"I Love you too, Shianni" Nyla answered hugging her

Nyla striped off her ripped dress, folding it neatly and returning it to the trunk as she retrieved her hardened leather vest and breeches, a small pack and a few things she'd need. She poured water into a basin and washed her face applying a salve to her cheek, the wound would scar, but not badly she noted, she also took note of the bruises on her thighs and arms, then she dressed hoping to be able to bath later hopefully in a stream so she could take better account of her injuries in privacy. She exited the small hut and found her father waiting just outside

"If this is what the Maker has planned for you then.. I guess it's for the best… your mother would have been pleased"

"I.. Know father, I understand"

"I just wish there was another way… I dreamed of grandchildren, family gatherings and…it's not important, what's important is that your alive… take care my girl, be safe and wise… and well you know… we'll all miss you"

"I know Father, I… I will miss you too" she said hugging him one last time before turning to leave with Duncan.

Nyla looked behind her at the city gates watching the only home she has ever known, the only life she'd ever thought she'd have slip away behind her… she didn't feel sorry for her actions, she only regretted not being there for Shianni, for proving the Elder right, she was a trouble maker, she's could only hope her actions didn't also label Soris the same, and that Nelaros's death wasn't for naught… this is the life her Mother had planned for her, one of adventure and intrigue, she couldn't help but feel a small pang of guilt at leaving her father, and all he had hoped for a long lost wish of a lonely man. She pushed these thoughts from her mind as she caught up to Duncan, preparing herself for her journey.


	3. Chapter 3: Of Friendship and Betrayal

**Chapter 3: Of friendship and Betrayal**

They walked out of Denerim, Nyla lost in her own thoughts, she barely noticed the ground beneath her feet, it wasn't until Duncan stopped them to set camp in the gathering dark she realised Denerim was no longer in sight.

"So where is it we are going? Ostagar? Nyla asked

"We will be making a stop at the Circle of Magi, then we will be traveling south through the hinterlands to the ruins of Ostagar, on the edges of the Korcari Wilds." Duncan said as he started a small fire

How far is it to the circle of Magi, and Ostagar?" Nyla asked

"It will take us a week to get to the circle, and when our business is completed a little over a week to get to Ostagar from the circle tower. Tell me have you ever left Denerim before?"

"I have… occasionally to hunt, when we couldn't afford food, and I once sailed to Amaranthine… but that is all."

"Oh… you were more fortunate than most elves?"

"Yes, we were, because I worked for the Silvercresents… that's how my father could afford that wedding," she said flatly

"Oh I see…" Duncan said quietly

"How else would I have used the skills my mother taught me? Sure it wasn't all sunshine and roses, but it was better than selling myself, it was necessary... but I'd be lying if I said I didn`t enjoy it." she said defensively

"I'm sorry… I wasn't judging… when you become recruited by the Wardens your past is erased, you have only the future, and you must represent the Wardens." Duncan said

"I understand" she smiled "I was wondering how do you know the Elder, Valendrion?"

"Valendrion and I have known each other almost twenty years, since the time I tried to recruit your mother, in fact."

"Really you tried recruiting my mother?"

"I did , your mother was a fiery woman, she would have made an excellent Grey Warden."

"But she never joined?"

"I never made the offer, Valendrion convinced me that it was better for her to remain here with her family. As there was no blight thus no immediate need for recruits I differed to his wishes. But it seems she passed her training on to you…"

"Valendrion said, that you'd come for me, is that true?"

"Yes, I was coming to recruit you; I believe that is why he arranged for your wedding to happen early."

"So I wouldn't want to leave… but none of the matters now… Thank you Duncan,"

"Don't thank me yet, you still have some trials ahead of you… now get some rest."

They had been traveling along the North road for the better part of a week, and as they passed West Hill they met a merchant who said he was headed to Lothering, to set up a base of trade between Lothering and Ostagar, with the army at Ostagar there would be need of his supplies close by.

"May I join your camp?" asked the merchant.

"You may" Duncan said

The man chatted about the rumours of the blight Duncan confirmed the blights coming saying they were traveling to Ostagar to join the kings army… as the night grew later they each turned to their bedrolls

Nyla is awoken by a hand covering her mouth and her arms being grabbed above her head

"Now little elf… don't struggle and you won't be hurt." the merchant whispers in her ear as he slides his knee between her legs. "You're a pretty thing" he laughs watching her narrowed her eyes in a murderous glare, he releases her mouth to reach down and untie her breeches.

"Get off me before you wish you were dead." she snarls

He laughs at this, "spirited aren't you?"

She knees him hard between the legs causing him to relax his grip on her wrists, he backhands her, as she slips one arm free punching him in the jaw, then reaching under her bed roll for her dagger she kicks him off of her, rolling away and getting to her feet. Dagger in hand she advances on him stabbing her dagger into his thigh "now be a good Shem and beg for your life!" she hisses

"Please, I'm sorry, I won't…" he murmurs not looking at the dagger still imbedded in his leg

"That's right you won't, not if your dead" she sneered bloodlust in her eyes she twists the dagger

"You knife ear bitch" he shouted

"That's right… insult me, it'll only make this more enjoyable… for the both of us I think" she said removing the dagger

"Nyla, stop this…" said a softly commanding voice from behind her as a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder

""it's no more than he deserves" she said angrily not taking her eyes from the man

"Maybe he does, however I believe he's learned his lesson" he said looking at the man

"Yes…yes I have, I'll never touch another Knife-ear again"

"He's not worth this, your above killing this man, you have a duty now, to kill Darkspawn?" Duncan said pulling her gently to her feet and giving her a reassuring smile

"Fine" she said glaring at Duncan as she walked to the edge of camp

Duncan grabbed the man dragging him to his wagon… Leave now. He said in a stern commanding voice.

"Yes, Ser thank you Ser…

After the merchant left their camp Nyla, walked back to her bed roll.

"I am sorry" Duncan said handing her a piece of bandaging he'd poured cool water from a canteen on "for your nose" he said

"It's not your fault" she said confused by his apology but taking the damp cloth to wipe the blood off her face

"We can't afford to fight everyone we see, people need to learn to trust the Grey Wardens that is why I didn't want you to kill him.

"He didn't deserve your mercy"

"Perhaps not, but he thought you were a servant, not a Warden recruit… he won't make that mistake again."

"How does that help the next servant he comes across?"

"Hmm, he won't be as quick to assume an easy target… When we reach Ostagar, you will have to get better armour." He said looking her over "what you're wearing is not effective against Darkspawn blades."

"As you say" she said nodding and tuning over to sleep again.

They arrived at the lake Calenhad docks, a little before noon, the following day, they can see the tower looming over the shore, the sight has a slightly oppressing feel, and Nyla can't help but feel a little nervous. Duncan leads her into a small rundown Inn, there are few patrons, and none that seem to notice them enter, he walks up the bar "hello, welcome to the spoiled princess, is there anything I can get for you?" asks a portly bar tender

"I have business at the tower, is there any who can take us across?" Duncan asked of the man

"ah, you want Kester" he said pointing to a man across the room"

Duncan nodded his thanks and made his way toward Kester

"Kester? I was told you could take us across to the tower"

"Aye, that's me, come along, I'll take you across" he said gesturing for them to follow him, he lead them to ward the dock and to a small rowboat. He chatted about the weather and shared what rumours he's heard, Nyla stopped paying attention and watched the tower, and how the water reflected odd colours from the sky… they arrived in the main hall and were met by a Templar, Nyla had always felt uneasy around them, on the rare occasion she made it to the Chantry in Denerim, there was always something unsettling about them, especially the older ones, they always seemed so… distant.

"I am Duncan of the Grey Wardens, would you be so kind as to show us to the First Enchanter" he said addressing the young man in front of him who merely nodded and addressed a young woman about Shiannis age who motioned for them to follow her, she led them through the tower and up several flights of stairs, Nyla remembering every turn in the event she needed an escape, finally they were shown into a large office and greeted by an elderly man in mage robes "ah Duncan, it is good to see you again."

"And you First Enchanter Irving, this is my newest recruit" he said gesturing to Nyla.

"Nice to meet you Ser, I am Tabris" Nyla said in an attempt to be polite

"I assume you are looking for a recruit?" Irving asked turning to Duncan

"Indeed I am, I fear a Blight and we need as many Wardens to stop it."

"I have someone in mind, she is young, she came to the tower older than is normal, but she had some training before she came to us, some very good training, she was able to master spells that others who had been here for years were still unable to attempt. She passed her Harrowing, last night, she should be here shortly."

"That sounds excellent" Duncan nodded

"Many have already gone to Ostagar… Wynn, Uldred, and most of the senior mages, we've committed enough of our own to this war effort" a Templar interrupted

"Your own… since when have you felt such kinship with the mages Greagoir… or are you afraid to let the mages out from under chantry supervision where they can actually use their maker given powers."

"How dare you… suggest…" Ser Greagoir started

"Gentlemen please… Irving someone is here to see you." Duncan interjected as a young woman with shoulder length black hair and bangs that framed her round face stepped into the office

"First Enchanter?" she said

"Ah, if it isn't our new sister in the circle… Come child" Irving beamed motioning the young woman to step forward

"This is she?" Duncan asked

"Yes this is she."

"Well Irving your obviously busy…we will discuss this later" Greagoir said in a huff as he excused himself.

"Of course. Well, then… where was I? Oh, yes. This is Duncan, of the Grey Wardens" he said a proud smile crossing his features

Nyla watches as the girl took a second look at her and Duncan then with a soft smile that reached her chocolate eyes "Pleased to meet you I am Kiallah Amell." She said offering a slight curtsey.

"You've heard about the war brewing to the south, I expect? Duncan is recruiting mages to join the king's army at Ostagar." Irving informed her.

"Oh, I would like to defend Ferelden" she smiled again

"With the Darkspawn invading we need all the help we can get especially from the circle."

"What do you mean?" she asked

"The power you mages wield is an asset to any army; your spells are very effective against large groups of mindless Darkspawn. I fear if we don't drive them back we may see another Blight."

Duncan you'll worry the poor girl. With talk of Blights and Darkspawn. This is a happy day for her." Irving interjected

"We live in troubled times my friend." Duncan added

"We should seize moments of levity, especially in troubled times. The Harrowing is behind you. Your phylactery was sent to Denerim. You are officially a mage within the circle of magi" he announced proudly putting a hand on the woman's shoulder

Nyla noticed at the mention of her phylactery the girl cringed slightly, but otherwise wore a happy smile

"Thank you first enchanter

"I present you with your robes, your staff and a ring bearing the circles insignia, wear them proudly for you have earned them"

She slipped the ring on her finger, but kept the robes folded and laid the staff on top of her robes.

"It goes without saying, do not discuss the Harrowing with those that have undergone the right! Now then take your time to rest, or study in the library, the day is yours"

"Thank you Irving… First enchanter" she said nodding

"Would you be so kind as to show Duncan and his recruit to their rooms child?"

"It would be my pleasure she nodded"

The guest quarters are on the east side of this floor, close to the library. Now if you'll excuse me I have matters to discuss with Greagoir."

"Thank you for walking with me, I am glad for the company, and this tower can be confusing" Duncan said smiling

"When I first came to the tower I often got lost, it would have been nice to have someone to show me where I was supposed to go" she answered

They walked is silence, in what seemed to be a semi-circle, Nyla noted that they were near the stairs they had taken up to this floor of the tower when Kiallah stopped "these are the quarters you will be staying in" she said gesturing to the door beside her "If you need anything just ask any of the mages about the tower" she said and gave a slight curtsey and left

"First Enchanter Irving is impressed by her, what is your assessment?" Duncan asked looking at Nyla

"You want to know what I think? Why?" she said confused".

"Yes, you're to be a Grey Warden, and I've seen how you watch people, your sizing them up, figuring them out, so tell me what do you think"

"Well Irving seemed proud, almost like a father, and I have heard others talking, they said her Harrowing was quick and clean, one for the records, so I would have to concede that she is a skilled mage. She seems very polite and nice, very innocent, maybe naive, but she seems egger to leave… I would like to follow her, see what she is like with other mages, Irving is the first Enchanter, she could act differently around him and you"

"Very well feel free to wander the tower… let me know what you find"

"I will" she said grinning ridiculously, she liked the thought of sneaking around the tower, and with a nod she slipped out the door and down the corridor in the direction she had seen the young mage walk. She found the woman at the end of the hall talking to a man who wouldn't stop fidgeting, Nyla wandered closer so she could hear their conversation.

"I'm glad I caught up to you. Are you done talking to Irving? The man asked

"Yes, he gave me the day to do as I wished"

"I need to talk to you… do you remember what we discussed this morning?"

"Yes, but Jowan you know I can't tell you anything about the Harrowing…

"It's not about that… we should go somewhere else, I don't feel safe talking here"

"Very well, but your starting to worry me, Jowan"

"I've been troubled, I'll explain, come with me please"

Nyla watched them walk away, and decided to follow, the way the man, Jowan was hiding something, she followed them to a chapel they stood beside prayer candles.

"We should be safe here" she heard Jowan whisper

"In the Chapel? Jowan, this is where the Templars practically live" Kiallah whispered loudly

"We can see the door from here. If anyone comes we'll change the subject. A priestess said as she approached the two mages

"Who are you?" she heard Kiallah ask

"A few months ago I told you that I… met a girl, this is Lily." Jowan explained

"Ah, yes I was beginning to doubt her existence"

"I was afraid to tell anyone… Lilly is becoming a chantry priest, she's taken vows… lily's been given to the chantry. She is not allowed to have… relations… if anyone finds out we'll both be in trouble."

"Yes, you will, but your secret is safe with me, as always."

"Thank you I knew you'd stand by me"

"I am happy for you both"

There is something else… remember I said that I thought they were going to make me tranquil…They'll take everything from me, my dreams, my hopes, fears… my love for lily. All gone…"

"That's terrible"

They'll extinguish my humanity. I'll just be a husk, breathing and existing, but not truly living"

"Jowan, be reasonable, why would they make you tranquil, you're a decent mage, you're not weak, but you're not a danger to anyone either."

There's a rumour about me, people think I am a blood mage, they think making me a circle mage will endanger everyone."

"We'll have you been using blood magic?

"Of course not, but it's not safe for, me here anymore… I need to escape, I need to destroy my Phylactery, without it they can't track me down, we need your help, Lily and I can't do this on our own."

"Give us your word that you will help and we will tell you what we intend" Lilly added

Nyla watched a perplexed look crossed the young woman's features "you have my word Lily"

"Thank you we will never forget this"

"So what exactly is it you intend to do?" Kiallah asked

"I can get us into the repository, but there is a problem, there are two locks on the Phylactery chamber door, the first enchanter and knight c0omander each hold one key, but it is just a door. There is power enough in this place to destroy all of Ferelden. What's a door to mages?" Lilly explained

"It can't be that easy" Kiallah interjected

"What if it is we have to try, I once saw a rod of fire melt through a lock, you could get one from the stockroom? But Owen doesn't release such things to apprentices."

"Very well, let's hope you are right about this door."

"We should stay here; one mage in the stockroom will attract less attention than a mage, an apprentice and an initiate." Lilly added

"True… I will be back shortly" she said as her shoulders slumped slightly

"Good luck our prayers go with you"

Nyla left the chapel and propped herself against one of the statues in the hall, "excuse me, Kiallah, was it… you looked troubled…" she said as the mage passed her

"Who? You were with Duncan in the First Enchanters office, are you a Grey Warden as well?"

"Nyla Tabris, and I am just a recruit…"

"Oh, what are you doing here?"

"I was curious, so I thought I'd wander the tower…

"The library is excellent, my favourite place in fact…"

"Oh, maybe you could show it to me…"

Sure, come with me

"So have you ever been out of the tower?"

"No, I came to the tower when I was six, I haven't even been across the lake… what's it like out there?"

"I'm not the best person to ask, this is my first time away from Denerim"

"Oh, you're from the capitol, what is it like to live in a city?"

"it's crowded, and smelly, I am from the Alienage, a poor walled off community , it's where the Elves live… humans abuse Elves, and only hire them to do the jobs no one else wants… and people often get robbed out in the markets, or in the alleys at night."

"Oh…"

"But I shouldn't trouble you, People say your Harrowing was record-breaking, you should feel proud… but you just look… is something bothering you?"

"Hmm, can I ask you something?" Kiallah said quietly Nyla only nodded

"If you knew someone was in trouble, or someone life might be in danger, but helping them was against the law, or the rules, would you help them?"

"I might not be the best person to ask before I was recruited, let's just say I didn't live my life on the straight and narrow… I'd guess you'd have to ask yourself what's more important to you, someone's friend ship, or upholding the law, so to speak… sometimes the right path, doesn't always follow the rules…"

"Oh… thank you, here is the library, enjoy" Kiallah said gesturing around them.

"Thank you for r the tour Kiallah, and good luck with your dilemma!" she said offering a polite smile, after Kiallah had left she wondered the shelves before turning to a mage and asking where she could find the kitchens.

Returning to the wardens quarters an apple in hand she leaned against the door frame, "I think our little mage is going to get herself into trouble," she said toward Duncan.

"Hmm, what did you hear?" he asked a slight frown on his face

"not much that I understood, something about someone being made tranquil, and forbidden lusts, but he seemed a friend of hers and asked her to help find his phylactery, so he could escape the circle, I assume that is forbidden, or they would all have left this prison" she in a nonchalant tone taking another bite of her apple

"Not all see it as a prison... it is no more a prison then the walls of your alienage Nyla."

"Hmm…" she said not bothering to look up from her apple.

"Get some rest; we will see what comes of this escape plan…"

She nodded and went to the bed on the other side of a privacy curtain she didn't even bother to remove her armour; she doubted it would be a long rest.

Nyla awoke to the sound of armour clanking in the hall as a few Templars stormed past the door, followed by the first enchanter… Kiallah, was about to be in trouble she suspected… looking toward Duncan who whore a scowl which confirmed her suspicions. "We should follow them?" she asked quietly Duncan nodded as he grabbed his things and entered the hall; she also collected her bag and followed a little behind the Grey Warden. They followed the Templars to the lower levels of the tower, and watched as they approached Kiallah and her companions.

"So what you said was true, Irving" the Knight Commander Greagoir said

"I knew this would end badly" Kiallah said to her companions

"G-Greagoir" the woman dressed in chantry robes stuttered

"An initiate conspiring with a blood mage, I'm disappointed. She seemed shocked but fully in control of her own mind, not a thrall of the blood mage then. You were right Irving the initiate has betrayed us. The chantry will not let this go unpunished. And this one, newly a mage and already flouting the rules of the circle."

"I am disappointed, you could have told me what you knew of this plan, but you didn't"

"You don't care for the mages; you just bow to the chantry's every whim"

"Jowan please don't make this worse."

"Enough as Knight Commander of this circle, I sentence this blood mage to death, and this initiate has scorned the Chantry and her vows, take her to Aeonar."

"The... the mages prison, no, please no, not there"

"NO! I won't let you touch her" Jowan shouted pulling a knife out of his robe and stabbing it through his hand he sent a forceful wave of magic out against the Templar advancing on Lily.

"By the maker Blood magic, how could you… you said you never"

"I admit, I dabbled, I thought it would make me a better mage"

"Blood magic is evil Jowan, it corrupts people, changes them."

"I'm going to give it up, all magic; I just want to be with you Lily please comes with me."

"I trusted you…. I was ready to sacrifice everything for you… but I don't know who you are, blood mage, stay away from me" she said not meeting his gaze as eh pleaded with her… giving her one last look he turned and ran out the door, Lily unmoving as tears slid down her cheeks, Kiallah kneelt beside Irving and shook him lightly to wake him from the sleep Jowan had cast on him and the Templars.

"Are you alright? Where is Greagoir?"

"I knew it blood magic… but to overcome so many I never thought he'd be capable of such power" Greagoir said getting to his feet.

"He lied to me"

"None of us expected this. Are you alright Greagoir?"

"As good as can be expected given the circumstances, if you had let me act sooner this would not have happened, now we have a blood mage on the loose and no way to track him down."

"He can't have gone far."

"Believe me we will use our every resource… where is the girl?"

"I… I am here Ser" Lily said stepping forward

"You helped a blood mage; look at all he's hurt."

"Lily didn't know Jowan was a blood mage"

"You've been a friend, but you needn't defend me any longer. Knight Commander I… I was wrong, I was accomplice to a blood mage I will accept whatever punishment you see fit, even… even Aeonar."

"Get her out of my sight… And you, you know why the repository exists, some artifacts; some magic's are locked away for a reason."

"Did you take anything important from the repository?"

"No."

"But your antics have made a mockery of this circle, what are we to do with you?"

"Do what you like; I stand my decision to help a friend escape a fate worse than death."

You helped a blood mage escape, all our prevention measures for naught because of you!" Greagoir spit

"Knight Commander, if I may, I am not only looking for mages to going the kings army, I'm also recruiting for the Grey Wardens. Irving spoke highly of this mage and I would like her to join the Warden ranks."

"Duncan this mage has assisted a Malificar, and shown a lack of regard for the circles rules."

"She is a danger to all of us!"

"It is a rare person who risks all for a friend in need I stand by my decision, I will recruit this mage"

"No! I refuse to let this go unpunished!"

"If the Grey Wardens will have me, I will gladly go."

Greagoir mages are needed this mage is needed worse thing plague this world than blood mages you know that…I take this young woman under my wing and bear all responsibility for her actions."

"A blood mage escapes and his accomplice is not only unpunished but is rewarded by becoming a Grey Warden. Are our rules nothing? Have we lost all authority over our mages, this does not bode well Irving."

"Enough, we have no more say in this matter

"So I am to become a Grey Warden?"

"Yes be proud child, you are luckier than you know."

"Thank you for everything First Enchanter, Irving" she said smiling at the older man.

Come your new life awaits… Do you have any possessions to collect?"

"No, this is all I own." Kiallah replied

"Then we shall be off immediately." Duncan said exiting the tower.

They waited for Kester to come with the boat so they could take it back to the shore. Once across the lake they stopped at the spoiled princes for supplies and headed south toward Ostagar, setting up camp a few hours later as the sun began to set.


End file.
